even in darkness
by SHARPIE addict
Summary: Envy has died,but truth has an idea for his use.now envy must live his life on,severing all contact with Father and his siblings,helping two girls ruin their plans.same life,different world.OC don't like don't read.T for parinoia.Blood may cause M ratings
1. the Gate and Envy

Weee! I'm back! And newly pumped to try and finish a story……-_-' ah, well, here goes the latest and greatest of a compilance of fma, headbands, babysitting, and Metallica!!!!!!

\

Dot

Dot

Dot

Story!

Envy sighed. The gate. Of course it was the gate. At least he was back in his humanoid form. He sat on the white substance of nothingness, only to misjudge the distance between his ass and the floor. He yelped and let out a string of curses, most aimed at whatever kind of idiot would think of putting a white floor to nothing, which was _also _white. He heard a snicker behind him and whirled around to see the guy… whatever he was. The truth or something.

"I see you've had no trouble making yourself comfortable so close to a domain that could easily take you to meet with Lucifer himself," It said. Envy scoffed. "The devil? I don't believe in him." Truth guy smiled his eerie grin and replied "You should, Envy, he believes in _you_." Envy blinked. "Well, if he does exist, why shouldn't he? Aren't I supposed to be one of his sins? Pure boni-fied evil in carnet?" He asked, shooting Truth guy a glare. Truth Guy's grin got bigger, if that was even possible. "Well, we're here now, at the cross between everything. Heaven, Hell, Earth, and all other dimensions that spawn from the latter two.

"But, I must admit, you have me a bit confounded. You see, you were supposed to be killed by fire, successfully ensuring that you would forever be condemned to freeze in the icy grips of your sin. Now, however, you can't go on. You died in the grips of spiteful outrage and fear, both equally as icy as your eternal damnation." Envy sighed, annoyed. "So, what? Am I just supposed to sit here for the rest of eternity?" Truth shook his head. "No, you foolish sin. No one with body, soul, and mind all intact and all together can remain here. And, according to my Boss, you've got all three and therefore must move on to a second life or an afterlife."

_Well, the answer seems pretty obvious to me. _Envy thought. "So, why don't you just send me on my way to whatever you feel is best?" Truth guy shook his head again. "Envy, second lives are for people with a job to fulfill and frankly, I don't think the devil will take too kindly to me letting you run all around hell like you own the place. That would cause me a bit of a headache, having to keep him at bay." Envy let out another frustrated sigh. "Well, what does your "Boss" have to say about this?" He swore he saw truth blink in surprise just then. "You may be right, Envy. I don't have an answer for everything, but _He _does." Then, suddenly, Truth wasn't there. He didn't pop or anything, he just wasn't there, like, one minute he was sitting and grinning, and the next, nothing.

He sat down in front of the gate so as not to get lost in the nothing area and waited. And waited. And waited. He looked wistfully at his wrist, wishing he'd worn the little watch father gave him a couple of centuries ago to help him keep track of time. He laughed abruptly, remembering.

It had been about three to five decades since his creation, and he was in the habit of sleeping late and never going to "family meetings" as his father dubbed them. He smiled again wistfully, because it had been back before greed or that ling kid were around to annoy him and call him ugly ( The brat had taken to using those words when he was vaguely remembering his past life as the bastard and Envy had had about enough of it).

Anyway, he had happened to waltz into the room where his father was usually sitting on his chair on his way to the kitchen. Envy froze when he saw Pride, Lust, and the then- newly-formed Gluttony all sitting around Father, and who were all looking at him in mild surprise. "Shit," Envy mumbled under his breath. He'd forgotten again. Father had motioned to him to come to him, which Envy obediently did. "Gomen, Otou-sama." He had said in the current language that was being spoken across the lands. Father pulled something from one of the folds of his robes and handed it to him.

Envy had peered closely at the object he now cradled in his hands. "What is it?" He remembered asking. Father had smiled and told him it was to help keep track of time, so he wouldn't be late anymore. Envy had flushed ever so slightly and ducked his head in embarrassment at he returned to his laughing siblings.

"Something funny, Envy?" Said Homunculus blinked and found truth grinning at him. In a weird sort of way, he looked like a slimmer version of gluttony. He shook his head at the being. "Just a memory," He replied offhandedly. Truth Guy nodded. "My Boss has an interesting future planned for you. Yes, you're getting to live again," Truth said, holding up his hand to silence Envy, "Back as yourself, though you're no longer to help your remaining siblings or your once-Father. You will, however, remain a homunculus and retain all of your powers as you had before."

Envy had a look of pain on his face. Not help Father? The one who had given him life in the first place? Truth seemed to read the look on his face. "Envy," he sighed, "The one who created you is not him. Without that man, you would still have been born Envy, and you still would have been a Homunculus, no matter what. You owe this man nothing, but you owe this human a lot." Envy blinked as, out of the nothing, a human girl appeared, kneeling on her bed with hands folded in prayer rested on the window sill. Envy frowned. "How do I owe this girl anything?" He asked indignantly. Truth shushed him and what He presumed to be the girl's voice echoed in the emptiness.

" Hey God, it's me again, Rei. Well, me and my sis were reading the latest downloaded chapter of that manga we've been reading, you know the one. I think it was chapter ninety-five. Well, Envy got his butt handed to him on a silver platter by the colonel- dimwit, and I just feel like I should ask that he not be held for those sins he committed. I mean, sure, he might deserve it, but if I go by what I think in my head I do too. Only difference is he actually throttles them when they irritate him. I don't care if he's not supposed to be real.

" So, please show mercy on him, wherever he's going. It'd be a bummer to die and find out you threw him in the incinerator or something."

"Incinerator? Do you even have one?" Envy asked as the image dispersed. Truth grinned again. "That was plan B." Envy blinked. "Oh… so what am I supposed to do?" another image appeared, one of that same girl and one that looked remarkably like her at gunpoint. "These two have been destined to save every dimension that would be destroyed before it's time without them. The world you came from just happens to be top priority right now because it's on the brink of disaster."

"So, what? You want me to help them on their merry way, destroy centuries worth of planning, and help them along to the next place they need to go?" Truth nodded. "In a manner of speaking, yes." Envy frowned. "I'm not doing it." Truth smiled again. "Fine, I get to see if the incinerator works." Envy thought of the Colonel's flames. "On second thought, helping them along their merry way sounds fine to me."

Truth smiled broader, and the world went black.


	2. Rei, Reiko, and evil scheming

Sharpie addict: Well, two chapiters up! Sorry this took so long, but I'm trying to work on my creative flow in writer's block!

Envy: I think you forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter.

Sharpie addict: Crap. RIZA!!!

Riza: Yes?

Sharpie addict: Can you do the disclaimer?

Riza: why?

Sharpie addict: I dunno. I've never seen you do one before and I think you'd have the voice for it.

Riza: very well….. Sharpie Addict spends too much of her money on rainbow and silver sharpies to have the money to pay copyright fines. She owns nothing but her sharpies and her characters.

(Dot!)

* * *

Reiko clutched her sister tightly, fear washing over her face. Rei was standing and bravely not flinching when the gun was pointed at her. "Sit back down or I'll shoot," one of the thugs said. Rei hitched up her chin. "Take your best shot, bastard, I bet you'll miss." The thug grinned and pointed the gun at Reiko, who visibly recoiled. Just in time, too, as the Thug had left a bullet where her lower torso had been moments before. Rei gave a hiss of outrage and lunged for the man's throat, a small bit of silver glinting as light bounced off the instrument she had in her hands. The thug shot at her but missed, and he soon found himself with an unwound paperclip stabbing him straight in the heart.

Rei jerked the paperclip mercilessly and almost _heard _it puncture his lung. He stumbled and fell back, but not before another thug gave Rei a bullet to the heart. "_Nee-san!"_ she screamed as a bullet whizzed towards her and caught her in the head, killing her instantly. _"I-Imotou…..san…."_ She coughed out weakly. The thug that shot her walked up and shot her again in the head a few times for good measure. "Bitch," he growled.

(Dot!)

Rei jolted upright as the pain hit her. _"Nee-san!"_ She blinked and turned. Reiko was sitting in an all white space, looking at her. Rei blinked unsteadily. "_Ano_… is this heaven? It looks pretty bland," she commented dryly. Reiko shook her head and pointed behind her. Rei turned to see the gate in all its monstrous glory. "Why are we here, Rei?" Said girl shook her head. "I dunno. I always thought the gate was more of a doorway, which is why there is nothing here." Reiko nodded and then gasped. "_Nee-san!_ You look like that picture you drew of yourself in _Manga_!" Rei blinked in surprise and looked down at herself. Sure enough, it was the outfit she drew, and the same hairstyle. She looked at her sister. "You, too." Reiko pointed at herself and mouthed out a 'me?' Rei nodded and watched her sister inspect herself to see if that was really true.

It was, though. Reiko had always wanted to have a bob with two locks of hair kept long. Their parents, however, didn't approve, instead having left her hair long. Now, though, it looked like the picture Rei had drawn for her. Underneath her large, expressive eyes were the strangely symmetrical birthmarks that looked like she had been raked at by an animal with both its claws and only three held. Her two long forelocks were pulled together by strange hair ties that looked like those Chinese finger traps kids play with. She was still wearing her white trench coat, though.

Rei tugged at the one long lock of her hair. It stopped off just below her cleavage and was held together by a black ribbon. The other side, though much shorter, had the same ribbon in it. She warily reached back and felt the back of her head for the telltale sign of a bob haircut. She sighed in relief to find it was still there.

"I wonder where Truth is," Rei said, turning to her sibling. Reiko shrugged and then yelped as a voice from behind her said "I'm right here." Rei sighed. "Reiko, you're too excitable. Now, judging by the grin, Truth must want something." Reiko nodded but inched closer to her sister. "Fine, but I don't like that grin; it reminds me of Gluttony." Rei laughed. _It does sort of look like his grin._ She thought.

"You're telling me. We've been waiting for _hours _for you two to kick the bucket, and he hasn't stopped grinning since." Rei froze and turned around slowly. Envy was sitting on the ground, scowling. Reiko spun on her heels. "YOU!" She launched herself at Envy and punched him square in the face.

"Owe! What the fuck was that for?" She was on top of him now, punching him repeatedly in the head. "You shot that girl in Ishval! You killed Hughes! YOU RUINED EVERYONE'S LIVES AND YOU STILL THINK YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO BE ALIVE? YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

At this point Rei was hauling her off her favorite character. "Reiko don't kill Envy or I'll kill you!" Reiko was still trying to attack Envy, who was now smirking but backing away from the crazy lady.

Reiko calmed down after a while and turned to the truth, a sweet smile on her face. "So, what are we supposed to do?" she asked politely. Truth took a moment to scoot away a miniscule amount before explaining what they had to do. Rei shot up from the ground. "_NANI?!_ There are only a few chapters left! How are we supposed to save the world with no plan and no people on our side! And more importantly, who's going to trust us if we head their way with a recently-deceased Envy?"

Truth blinked, Rei swore she saw it. She had no idea how, but it freaking _blinked. _"Only a few chapters….." He muttered, seeming to think things over. He scanned over the three of them. "Well, in that case," he said, "We'll send you back to a time where you can gather reinforcements." Rei blinked. "You can do that?" Truth grinned. "Of course I can do that, I'm in charge of the world." Envy stood up from his position on the floor and yawned. He frankly found all of this to be boring. Negotiating and planning had never been something he enjoyed doing. He was good at it, just never liked it.

"So," he said, "When are we going to back to?" Rei and Reiko exchanged a glance. "I want to save Lust, and I'm pretty sure Reiko wants to make sure Hughes is alive, so how about just before the Elrics leave for the one place with Father Cornello? I remember it was called Liore in the anime, but I think the name is different in the _manga_." Envy raised an eyebrow. "Why before?" He asked. Rei rolled her eyes. "Obviously you're supposed to be in Liore with Lust." The other eyebrow followed. "I don't know if I should be grateful or scared you remembered that." Reiko laughed. "You should be frightened. _Very _frightened. Terrified, even." Rei punched her in the arm. "Ow! I mean you should be eternally grateful!" She said, flinching back from another assault of punches. Truth shrugged. "Back to then it is, I guess. Have fun and try not to die again."

(Dot)

_Envy_

I'm alive. Okay, check one on the 'we're going to save the world by forcing Envy along' plan. I'm also in the miserable town of what's-it's-name and _not _anywhere near where I need to be. Check two. These two chicks are also trailing along behind me and looking in awe at everything and whispering things like "Just like in the manga!" or, "It's cool to see everything in color without the storyline getting screwed over in the process." So, we're doing a good job of starting to save the world. Now if only Reiko could stop smacking me at random times. I swear, that girl holds a grudge like nobody's buisness. Anyway, I wonder where we're going.

I voiced my opinions to the girls, and Reiko shrugged and looked at her sister. "Well, we need somewhere to stay, obviously. Plus, we need to find the Elrics and tail them so they'll be able to help us." She suddenly stopped. "What?" Reiko said, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. Rei turned to her sister, eyes wide. "If Envy's not at the fifth lab when he needs to be, who's going to rescue short stuff from the explosion? I mean, if he doesn't, it might take them longer to find out who the Homunculi are. And what about when they get swallowed by gluttony?" Reiko paused for a second. "Well, I suppose Lust will save him. She has a more conspicuous orobouros than Envy does. Plus, if we save her, Envy doesn't have to get swallowed up by Gluttony because the only thing that set him off was the fact that colonel-baka killed Lust. But, if we save lust, who's side is she gonna choose?"

They both turned and looked at me. As if I know her that well! I shrugged. "She's fairly unpredictable. She's also fiercely loyal to Father for creating her, though." Rei nodded. "Hey, speaking of which, how're we gonna stop Father, anyway?" Reiko said, looking at both of us. I shrugged again. "Pepper spray?" Rei suggested. I rolled my eyes. "How will _that _help?" She shrugged. "Well, after you died, Hoheneim made him slough off his skin, and in his new form he has lots of eyes. I was just thinking back to that comic of how to beat gluttony and they poked him in the eye." I laughed once. "Yes, I'd like to see you just _try _and poke him there and not get eaten." Rei pouted. "Hey," Reiko said, "You could poke him with the Grinch pole!" I sighed. These two were really something else. I mean, how would a normal human react to dying and being pared up with a former bad guy to save the world?

Rei frowned and pointed. "Hey, isn't that _Hagane no_?" Reiko turned to the direction she pointed and squealed. "It's the full metal alchemist!" She screeched, running up to the crowd that was gathering…… around his brother. Rei giggled. "Hey, I remember that! I hope Reiko isn't going to spoil a good tantrum, though." I nodded. I hadn't seen this outburst yet, and I wondered if he reacted the same to everyone, instead of just me. I mean, It's just hard to tell sometimes. Pipsqueak exploded and I watched the humans gathered around him and calling him short run in fear. All except one.

Reiko.

"_Baka-Imotou! _We're supposed to be inconspicuous until we have more friends!" Growled Rei. She calmly walked up, though; the only signs of her irritation were her cracking her knuckles loudly. Reiko, however, seemed oblivious to the impending doom looming upon her. I rolled my eyes. They were both horrible at fitting into a crowd. Father would have no trouble finding these two if I didn't help them out. I briefly considered if this second life would let me in to a better place than Hell. I shrugged. Worth a shot.

I was about to step in and fix the girl's blunder when Rei's entire persona seemed to change instantly. Interested, I sunk back into the shadows and watched what she was doing. "_Nee-san! _There you are! You left me alone again!" Rei squealed in an impeccable imitation of a whiny thirteen-year-old looking for her older sister. Reiko seemed to catch on quickly. She turned to the two Elrics with whom she'd been conversing and smiled sweetly. "This is my little sister. Bree, say hi to these two boys. They're Alchemists! The blonde one is the Full Metal Alchemist himself!" Rei frowned at the two boys. "Hi. Aren't you a little too _short _to be an Alchemist?" I smiled slightly. So, they did have some knowledge as to how to remain under wraps. Rei had done the perfect thing for her act by continuing the part of whiny brat and purposefully insulting him. Reiko nudged her in the arm a little too roughly and smiled wearily. "Little kids, you know. Well, I'd best be getting to the market. Come on, Bree, we have to find a pretty dress for you to show mom before we set off again."

Rei stuck her tongue out at the blonde Alchemist as they walked back. "Hey!" Reiko stopped and turned. Edward was frowning. "You're going back the way you came." I cursed. Damn perceptive little blonde midget! Rei scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at him again. "I wanted to go back to a store we saw and buy one of _those_ dresses, meanie." Reiko tugged on her sister's hand. "Hush, you. That's not nice. Apologize." Rei mumbled an apology and they exited perfectly.

They arrived at the alleyway I was hiding in and I opened my mouth to ask what the hell Reiko was thinking. I was Shushed off for the moment as they waited for something. "C'mon, Rose! Without you, we can't uncover the conspiracy!" Reiko muttered. "Now whose fault is that?" I muttered. Reiko looked down at the ground. "It's Rose!" Rei whispered, and then pulled her sister deeper into the alleyway.

Reiko stared at us with wide eyes. "How much trouble am I in?" She asked nervously. "Lots. But I think I've got a plan to formulate over your excited mad dash to see the shortest punk in the world." Reiko mumbled something about him not being a punk and then looked at her sister. "What plan?" She asked. I looked at her, too. "Yes, what plan?" Rei smiled. "Easy, really. Full metal short stop and her have already met, right?" Me and Reiko nodded. "Well, what if said sister happened to get tangled up in the brother's affairs?" I scowled. "Then we'd have a one way ticket to Father finding us through me being with you." Rei's grin widened. "What if certain said girl happened upon one green haired homunculus while he was transforming? And what if said Homunculus decided it would be more fun to take her younger sister to keep her silent and have her suffer?"

I thought that one over. It did sound like something I would do. "One problem; Father. He'll just order me to kill both of you on the spot." Her grin was a maliciously evil smile that seemed to reach very high on her face. She pulled back a sleeve to reveal an orobouros. I looked up at her. "How did you…?" She frowned and shrugged. "These appearances are what we decided them to be. I drew us up and we brainstormed our past and what we were capable of. And, thanks to _someone _with a sharpie marker on our final sheets who didn't like the way I was," here she threw a glare at Reiko, " I have a smudge-turned-orobouros with a cross in the middle instead of stars, also thanks to my dear sister's inability to remember the difference between a star and a cross." Reiko smiled sheepishly.

"Back to buisness, though," Rei said, once more looking at both of them importantly. "What if I was _valuable?_" I shook my head. This girl was genius. I frowned. "How are you two sisters if you're human and you're homunculus?" She smiled brightly. "How the heck should I know? It's not like I'm expected to know everything about myself!" I nodded; perfect. She knew just enough to be believable and left some things a mystery. "So," I said, grinning wickedly, "When do we start?"

(Dot!)

Sharpie addict: hey, guys! I know what some of you who are new to the whole Japanese language might be pretty confused, so I have a little key as of now.

Baka-Imotou- idiot little sister

Nee-san- older sister

Hagane no- I forgot what it was exactly, but it's part of Ed's title name

Nani- what

If I missed any, feel free to review and call me a dumbass and ask :3 as long as you review! I get cramps with these long chapters, so I need encouragement from you all! Total pages here was seven, by the way, and as of now I have 2702 words written!


	3. meeting Lust and finding our powers

Sharpie addict: WHEW! That last chapter was long! I feel so proud of myself! Also, since they've made their grand appearance, my lovely OCs haven't quit NAGGING me to write the next chapter -_-' ah, well, I guess I'll just have to listen to them and write like the maniac I am!

On another note, I have a reviewer! Yay! All who review now on this story officially get BOLDFACED CAPITAL ITALICIZED UNDERLINED WORDS!!!!!

_**KALLYPSO THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRST ONE!!!!!! WEEEEEE!**_

Okay. Riza?

Riza: Sharpie addict has no money. We own nothing. Don't sue.

(Dot!)

_LUST_

Damn it! Where was Envy? I searched all around the half of the town we were supposed to be in, and nothing! I swear, sometimes that green-haired homunculus really gets on my nerves. Maybe he's not in the part of town we're supposed to be staying in, anyway. I sighed and veered off to the left and towards the more poor areas.

Hopping from building to building, I finally spotted him. He was heading towards the church where we were supposed to be staying (out of sight strictly, of course. All part of Father's great plan.) I increased my speed and caught up to him, only to find he was carrying… someone. "Envy," I said as soon as I was sure he knew I was there. He glanced at me to show he was listening. I frowned. No "sorry, lust?" No explanation as to where he has been and who this girl he has slung on his back was? Typical Envy. At least I knew it was him. "Envy, where have you been?" He jumped off to a building slightly to the right, and I followed silently. "I was taking care of an error," He said, motioning to the girl.

I frowned at her unconscious body. She wasn't dead, so why was she alive? I voiced my opinion to Envy, who had stopped on the roof of the church and dropped her on the floor unceremoniously. "Full metal's here and he saw this girl's sister. I was following him to see what he was up to as a cat, and when I changed back those two saw me." I nodded. "Okay, but why is she alive?" Envy smiled maliciously. "Obviously to keep her quiet. Fullmetal had already seen her, and it would have been suspicious."

My frown deepened. "Envy, Father is going to have them killed, so why not just leave their death as a disappearance?" Envy grabbed the unconscious girl's hand and rolled up her sleeve, showing me the delicate web of blue veins crawling elegantly up her pale arm. On her wrist was an orobouros. "That's why. At first I thought she was just fooling the human she was with, but she really thought she and her were sisters. She put up one hell of a fight after I frightened her "sister" away, and so I had to knock her out."

I nodded, still peering at her orobouros intently. "Envy," I asked after a bit. He looked at me. "Why is there a crucifix inside of her orobouros and not a six-pointed star?" He shrugged. "Let father figure that out." I nodded. Envy seemed to have the right idea with that one. It was very obviously not a tattoo, that orobouros. "What are we going to do with her until Father can see her?" I asked suddenly. Envy shrugged. "Keep her with us, I suppose."

_REIKO_

I was extremely frustrated, to say the least. Edward and Alphonse were proving harder to find than I had anticipated. I had asked around, though, and I was now almost _completely _certain that they were at the church of the sun god with Rose now. I stood in front of the large doors and smiled sweetly when a guard came up. "What are you in need of, miss?" He asked. I smiled sadly. "I'm here to pray for my sister." The guard nodded. "Right this way then, miss," he said, leading her directly down one of the many halls of the otherwise empty church. I inwardly scoffed. _This doesn't look suspicious at _all_. _

He led me into a prayer room filled with pews. At the front were Rose, Edward and Alphonse. The guard paused. "Oh, Rose, I didn't know you were here. Perhaps you could help this young lady pray for her sister." Rose turned and smiled at me as I made my way down the aisle. "This place is big. A little too big, if you ask me." Ed turned to look at me, and his eyes widened. "You're that girl from when Al fixed the radio!" I blinked. Was I really that noticeable? Of course. "Why are you praying for your sister, Tamara?" I looked up at Al. Rei wasn't the only one who had given a fake name. "Uh, I kinda lied to see if you guys were seriously here. I heard you were Atheist." Ed looked around idly. "You got that right," he muttered.

Rose looked mortified. "You lied to get into the house of Leto?" I looked at her. "Let's see… yes. I was going to pray for my sister, though. Just not here. I worship neither the sun nor the moon, or the stars in the sky." Ed scoffed. "You two are both hopeless. What? do you think that if you pray enough times and keep the shrine clean that whatever you want will happen? Bring people back from the dead?"

Rose answered "something like that." I shook my head. "First of all, my religion, and I use that term loosely, doesn't allow for even images to be cast in the shape of our God lest we worship false idols. Second, bringing people back from the dead is something only one with power over death could do, and therefore no mortal but one has or ever will succeed in it. And my God gives only what is needed and never more than we can bear."

Ed looked angry. It occurred to me that that might set off his fuse what with the fact that he and his brother came pretty damn close to hell. I hastily backed off. "Whoa, wait! I don't know what you two have been through," lie, "but me and my sister are having it pretty rough, too. Notice the fact that you're not dead? I know you probably don't wanna hear it, but I'm gonna tell you anyway." He scoffed again. Now, I was getting pretty pissed at him, but what left my mouth wasn't a string of curses like I'd intended. It was a poem I had written that Rei had put a tune to.

"_I have an enemy, you do, too._

_He slinks below brewing his nasty little stew,_

_Of hatred and spite and loneliness, OOoo!_

_The likes of which never seen by even you._

_Some have cursed; some have blessed, this prince of lies and sin, _

_And now we must come to know that which lies within._

_Envy, gluttony, pride, wrath, lust, sloth, and even greed, too,_

_He sits and waits, even dictates, what will happen to you._

"_Your soul!" He cries from darkest pits of despair._

_You may feel pity on him, too, but be wary and beware,_

_For he comes at night to steal and destroy what we had hoped to gain!_

_He leaves hearts of men, corrupt, impure, never seen again._

_How the mighty fall! I must now tell,_

_Of a lovely angel we now know of so well._

_Sang like no other, his gift to bring,_

_But he chose a darker mantra than the chorus angels sing._

_Foolish men we are, for we gave him the key._

_The key to our world now belongs to he."_

I shut my mouth quickly. "Ah! I'm sorry! Well, I meant to cuss you out instead, so I guess not, but…." I trailed off. Ed still didn't look too happy. Then again, I wouldn't, either. "I didn't mean to try and shove my religion on you. I was going to yell at you for being so impassive and I started singing this song me and my sister wrote and… I'm sorry. I actually came to see if I could come with you because my sister needs to be saved." Ed looked up. "What do you mean "saved"? What happened to her?" I smiled dully. "Many things. I more of need to find her and help you at the same time but I'm not sure how." Ed looked up at Al, who nodded his head. He turned to me.

"You know alchemy?" I nodded. I had seen the gate when I had died, after all. Rei had seen it, too, and she had realized that we had our gifts from before, as well as a trait common to this land. Before we staged a run-in with Envy I had tried a few simple ones. They all worked pretty well, but I didn't even know one transmutation circle. Well, one, but I think I'd get killed if I did it in front of them. "Show me." Crap. I did not want to hear that. Sighing, I placed my hands together. "The floor feels like hard sand, am I correct?" I glanced at Rose, who nodded. I made a miniature cat out of the sand, then set it back to it's original composition.

_REI_

I woke up with a spitting headache. "Ow." I sighed as it healed over. I was sad that I had to make use of these precious souls inside me. The whole time I had been "unconscious "I was really trying to feel the flow of my body and use the souls to their fullest potential. As it was, I simply cut off a little of the life span of a man who didn't mind anyway instead of loosing an entire life.

"Oh, so she does heal. I was beginning to wonder if she was really a human with a strange birthmark. I sat up, cracked my knuckles (man that felt good!) and rolled my neck before facing the owner of the voice. Lust was looking at me and Envy was sitting off to the side being, well, Envy. "Your idiot sister seems to have agreed to travel with one of our sacrifices. I feigned confusion. "What? What do you mean by sacrifice?" She frowned. "Surely you've heard of our Father." I shook my head and smirked. "Sorry, lady. Me and Tamara are from a little country just east of Xing. Off the map. Out of sight, out of mind, as they say."

She smirked. "Well, we've told our father all we know about you. He's intrigued. Any more information? I shrugged. "That depends. My name's Breeze, by the way." She smiled. "Well, that's always a good start. Tell me, how is it you have a sister who's…. not like you?" I shrugged. "I dunno. I never thought to ask her, either." She frowned but nodded. "One more thing. Is there anything… special that you can do?" I gave her a confused look. Man I'm good. "Well, I can draw and sing pretty well…" Lust stood up, and I grabbed her gloved hand. "And I can copy whatever it is you can do." She yanked her hand free, and I extended my nails to a considerable length before pulling them back in. She had a frozen smile on her face. "Interesting…."

Okay, this one's a little short, but I had to cut it off for bed, so I hope that's okay. I don't think I used and Japanese in this one, but feel free to review and ask if I missed one. This one has a grand total of five pages and 1,954 words.


	4. the false priest and the bet

Sharpie addict: oh my gosh you guys I'm Sooooo sorry! I know I haven't been updating in a while, but I can explain! I have AP classes on Wednesdays after school AND I have my youth group, so I don't get home until bedtime (10) and to top THAT all off, I go to a performing arts school, so I had to do rehearsals for a concert on Thursday and Friday was the actual concert. To top that all off, I was busy trying to sync my iPod to this documents to go thingy so I could type on the go. So, I was a little busy… but I'm back! HAHAHAHA!

_**THANKS AGAIN KALLYPSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Riza's making the colonel do his work so I'll have Envy do this disclaimer. Envy?

Envy: Why me? Ahh, well. Sharpie addict has no money, considering she just blew it all. She doesn't own me…… oh, and anyone else, either.

Sharpie addict: Story!

_REIKO_

Okay, so Edward didn't find anything unusual about me being able to do the same thing as him. I just have to make up a story for when they see Izumi-san If I'm still with them. We were heading father Cornello's way with Rose hidden inside of Al (wow that sounds wrong) and I was frankly sick of walking. Even with Rose's direction, it had taken about an hour to get to this room.

"So, this is it, huh?" Ed said, turning towards me and Al. I grinned and shrugged.

"Beats me. I wonder if anyone's home?" I blinked as the door creaked open slightly. I hadn't remembered that part. Ed huffed.

"You're supposed to say 'welcome'," He said sarcastically, smirking. We took a step forward and the door shut loudly behind us.

"Welcome to our holy church," I looked idly at the fat priest. Were we supposed to be intimidated? I had never noticed before how irritating his creepy old dude smile was. "Did you come to learn our teachings?"

"Yeah," Ed said, his smirk growing, "I want you to tell us a bunch, like this rule about tricking your believers with cheap alchemy!" I nodded for emphasis. The "holy man" looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hrm, I wonder what you might be speaking of…grouping my power of miracles with alchemy would pose a bit of a problem. If you saw it once, you would understand…."

I snorted. "We've already seen it. Or at least I have. It doesn't look like it could be anything else," I said. The repeated words were getting to me, and I just wanted to but in and say something, at least to remind them I was here. Ed nodded after giving me a look.

"The thing I don't get at all," He began coyly, "Is the thing about how you were able to transmute something while ignoring the laws." I inched closer to Al and tapped his chest plate lightly to stop Rose. She was beginning to whine in the dark, probably because she couldn't see what was going on. I wondered how such a character could play such a big role in the anime. Then again, the anime wasn't as good as the manga, and the characters were more of manipulated at will like it was some kind of fanfiction.

Cornello scratched his bald scalp. "That's why I said it wasn't alchemy…." Ed cut him off.

"I thought so. The Philosopher's Stone; you're using that, aren't you?" He said, and watched in satisfaction when Cornello's finger slipped in surprise. I smirked and made myself known once more by drawing Ed's conclusion for him. "I'll bet it's in that ring you've got, right? I was wondering what an old geezer like you was doing with jewelry, even if you _are _a priest." Cornello smiled again, though quite a bit forced this time. The atmosphere in the room changed suddenly, tension running through the air and into our veins, seeming to force our muscles to tense and dare us to make light of it.

"I expected no less from the company of a state alchemist, or of the alchemist himself. It is exactly as you two have said." Cornello held up his hand to reveal his ring and the Philosopher's Stone in all its glory. "This is a mysterious power amplifier that was said to be found only in legends! If we alchemists use this, we can perform tasks of great magnitude with little cost!"

Ed looked at it hungrily. "I've been looking for that!" His arm clenched in anticipation, the bones locking in place and the muscles tightening over them.

"Hmph! Why do your eyes look like they want it? What would you wish for by using this stone? Money? Fame, perhaps?" Cornello looked down evilly at the short alchemist, almost leering at him. Edward's jaw clenched.

"You, too. You've made a religion through fraud. What do _you _want?" He asked spitefully. "If it's money, you can use this stone to get as much as you want."

"No, it isn't money. I want money, but even if I remain silent it will enter my wallet in the form of donations from my believers, you see." I growled silently. I always hated this part. It perfectly highlights the corrupt church, though. _Leto isn't my God. He isn't even real in the mind of the founder of this religion. _The conversation went on around me and I listened more carefully. Cornello was about to burst his own bubble.

"On the other hand, I need obedient believers who would be happy to throw their lives away for me. It's wonderful! The greatest army in the world; one who doesn't fear death!" He smiled cruelly and continued digging himself a hole. "I've steadily advanced my preparations! Behold! After several years, this country will be mine!" He laughed evilly.

Ed shrugged impassively at me and I returned the transaction. "Nope, don't care," we chorused, Ed shooing with his arms as if pushing the plan aside.

"WHAT?!" Cornello was furious at our combined lack of enthusiasm. I knocked on Al's armor again and whispered to Rose.

"Make sure you're listening," I whispered to her. I got a muffled squeak in reply.

"I am loved by them! They are my faithful servants! No matter how many times you yell, they won't listen!" Cornello yelled. "That's right! Because these stupid believers have been fooled by me!"

Ed and I clapped slowly. "Well, I didn't expect any less of the founder! Thank you for letting us hear such a splendid speech." I shrugged and picked up where they left off. "They may never believe a word we say, true… But!" Al slammed his breastplate on the ground, revealing a very shocked Rose.

Ed pointed to her with his thumb. "How about the stuff she'd say?" Cornello spluttered.

"Rose! What the? What is this…?" He shouted.

_REI_

Lust and Envy led me to a high balcony overlooking the exchange between my sister, Ed, Al, Rose, and Cornello. I shivered at the cold from so high up. Lust's lips curled into a smile as she stared at the scene. A chimera was facing my sister, Ed, and Al with bloodlust glinting in its dull eyes.

"Do you see where your "sister" has chosen to be?" Lust said, looking carefully at me. I laughed quietly.

"It will take more than an old chimera to take her down. But I do believe the show is starting. Would you like to place any bets?" I said, pulling out a couple of jewels I had somehow acquired. Envy smirked and pulled out a few gems. Lust sighed and pulled out some jewels as well.

"Two diamonds on Fullmetal," Lust said boredly.

"Three rubies on my sister," I placed confidently.

"Five alexandrites on the chimera," Envy drawled. I gave him a baffled look. Why would he place his confidence in the Chimera when he knew it would be the least likely to win? He shrugged at my glance and turned to watch the fight.

"It's a little hard to fight unarmed so…." Ed said, clapping his hands together. Reiko nodded.

"Of course it is," she said as she mimicked his actions. Dust blew all around the small area and, when cleared, revealed Reiko with a sharp, concrete katana-looking-sword and Ed with a spear. The chimera clawed at Ed's leg, and he clutched it in pretend agony.

"Ha-ha, how was that? How do claws that can cut through iron feel?" Cornello shouted. Lust shook her head.

"What an idiot," She mumbled as Ed smiled up at the false priest.

"What was that?" He teased as the chimera's claws broke. "Sorry, but my leg's made a bit special," he said, flexing his automail leg. Cornello growled.

"What happened? If the claws don't work, bite him!" He shouted. The chimera launched its self at Ed and clamped down on his arm.

"What's wrong?" Ed growled. "Get a real good taste." Reiko speared the beast in the belly, popping up in the little space between them. She shoved the beast aside, dislodging her katana in the process. She turned towards Cornello, her bloody sword staining her white trench coat crimson.

"Come get me, you third-rate. I'll show you the difference between us." Ed and Reiko chorused.

"I win, pay up!" I chirruped happily. Envy handed over the alexandrites and Lust placed the diamonds in my outstretched hand. I laughed evilly. "Never make bets when someone's betting for family," I said, a grin stretching across my face.

Weee! Okay, I know this wasn't very much worth waiting for, but it's one of those chapters you don't want to write but you know you have to to keep the story flowing correctly. About the bet, I really don't know. I was just thinking about what Envy, Lust, and Gluttony must've been doing during the fight. I personally think they would have placed bets. I don't know how Rei got the rubies, though. This was a total of 6 pages and 1766 words. Special thanks to for the canon sequences.

I don't think I put any Japanese in this one, either. Maybe the sisters are on the DL about speaking it around the others? Well, since this is the second chapter up where there's no Japanese, I'll give you a couple tidbits of information.

Rei and Reiko are now going under the alias of Breeze and Tamara (respectively)

And

Rei and Reiko are twins. That's why it's so easy for them to assume opposing roles; they're so good at playing eachother!

Well, that's it for now. Until next time,

Ja ne!


	5. Rei's curse and a dream of the future

Sharpie addict: hey guys! Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes in this one, I'm typing from my Ipod and it's not the best at spell check.

Rei: this chapter is going to be all about me! Mostly, anyway. Ahem, Sharpie addict claims me and my sister only. Don't sue. Speaking of which, no sues were used in the making of this chapter.

And don't call me a sue.

Sharpie addict: also, I'm going to dabble a bit with some Envy/Rei. Nothing big or out of character, but I'm just warning you. And by the way, if you watch Naruto and haven't gotten to the shippuden, read Harry potter and haven't read the sixth book, and also haven't read very far into cirqe du freak, oracles of fire, or eragon, you might want to skip the dream in this chapter.

* * *

_**REI**_

Envy walked back into my room and sighed. "Lust's asleep," he said quietly. I nodded. Lust couldn't be trusted untill we knew she'd side with us. I fell back on my pillow and groaned.

"I hate lying so much. It gets hard to keep up with after a while. I just hope we can juggle and flirt death untill the end." Envy nodded slowly and moved to another bed to sit. Lust had decided to have Envy watch me and make sure I didn't run off to my sister and spill the beans on their plan.

Which works out well for us.

Also, since "father" Cornello was eaten by Gluttony, Envy was supposed to play at him untill they could move on. It all worked out, I had reasoned, because cutting out the middle man was supposed to be a _good_ thing. That had earned me a laugh from the both of them. Well, at least we could sleep in the extra cushy rooms. I had a funny feeling that the ground wouldn't feel so hot after these nice accomidations.

"so," Envy began. I looked over, surprised. I was thinking that he would refuse to speak to me this entire time and that the only reason he didn't turn us in was because of an incinerator. He frowned.

"What? I can be civil when I want!" I smiled and nodded. He gave me a look before continuing. "well, I was wondering why you thought to pray for me." My eyes widened and I could feel heat on my cheeks. It wasn't often when I prayed, and the only reason I had prayed for him ( despite the fact he's not supposed to be real) was that I felt really, really sad after he died.

But I value my life and his too much to say sympathy, even elude to it. So instead I settled for a shrug. "I felt led to, I guess. You _are_ my favorite… person… in the manga. It was just horrible that you died." He winced at a memory.

"bastard of a colonel's got me avoiding fire. But _damn, _that _hurt!"_ I assumed he was talking about the flames. I shrugged.

Envy turned to look at me, as if he hadn't meant for me to hear those words. I hastily turned to finding something interesting to do. I knew he had a low boiling point, and I would rather not get anywhere near it. He chuckled and I turned.

"What?" I asked. He smirked. "It's interesting how it seems as if you're trying to bypass anything that would make me angry. I'm just wondering why." I laughed.

"I'm not an idiot. I'd rather not go at it when the only reason you're helping us is because of The Truth making you." He twitched his hand slightly, and I didn't take the warning lightly. I've lived around cats enough to know that if anything twitches and you don't notice, you may find yourself with an injury.

I did the sane thing to do at three-o-clock in the morning and turned to go to bed.

"Rei." Nope. Guess no sleep for the tired awaites. I rolled over and sat up, glaring moodily.

"Yes, Envy?"

"What is it like where you came from?" I looked at his sitting silhouette in the dimly lit room.

"Do you really want to know or are you just bored and unable to sleep?" I asked. His shoulders lifted and dropped.

"A little of both, I guess. Why does it matter?" I turned over and faced towards the wall opposite him.

"Go to sleep. I'll tell you about it later." I mumbled. He prodded me a few more times about it, but he eventually fell asleep. I sighed and sank into blissful dreaming as well.

**DREAM**

_It was all white, and there was a huge gate in front of me. I sighed and turned, looking for Truth. Though he was nowhere to be found, I saw someone else, someone that shouldn't be there. Rather, a group of persons. I racked my brain to find where they were from, and the answers didn't elude me. I watched as several characters from Manga, books, and TV shows I'd frequently seen vouched for my attention. Scared, I backed up, only to bump into someone. I turned and found Truth looking at me, grinning terribly._

"_Why am I here this time?" I asked irritably. I didn't want to think about what it would mean if I had died again. Truth looked playfully shocked. _

"_Why, they're here to see you. With your services available for the unjustly punished or ones you wished to have another chance, I've had my hands full." I looked at the crowd of faces and realized that everyone there was dead in the respective storyline they'd been in._

"_What do you want me to do?" I asked warily. Truth grinned broader._

"_Why, I wanted to appease them. With you two saving one lost, wayward world, the others are clamoring to be saved as well. I've pulled those from my realm from their resting places. These," he gestured to the group of dead people, "are all the likely candidates to accompany you, your sister, and Envy on your journey to save their world." _

_My brow crinkled at Envy's name. "Him, too?" I asked. Truth grinned._

"_Naturally, it will be a long time before Envy can atone for the human lives lost."_

_I nodded. It made sense, but Truth was hiding something from me. I didn't question it, however, because I knew if it had been relevant or something that would affect us in the near future he would have told me. I sighed and asked him what I was supposed to do._

"_You are going to call up ten of those you see whom you want to help, and of those ten, you will be scheduled to help five." He said. I nodded and looked over the crowd of faces. From the faces I picked Dumbledore from Harry Potter, Itachi from Naruto, Acacia from the Oracles Of Fire series, Brom from The Inheritance Cycle, and the last face I chose was one I was only recently acquainted with; Mr. Crespley from the Cirqe Du Freak series. I had cried out when I saw him because I'd just finished reading the book in which he'd died._

_"Mr. Crespley!" I cried out his name. The red-loving vampire blinked in shock and then smiled weakly._

_"Am I to assume, then, that our badly manipulated world will be assisted?" He asked. I was still too busy staring at him to speak, but I managed to nod. He smiled broadly. For some reason, this particular character felt like family to me. It was like seeing your dead uncle. Only, he was a vampire and he'd never met me._

_"Can't I help all six?" I asked. Truth shrugged and nodded. _

_"It's your job," he said neutrally. I nodded. _

_"I'll help all of them, then." Truth nodded and then took on an air of seriousnes." You know your power can't go unweighted. Are you sure you wish to place your retribution here?" I nodded knowingly._

_Truth smiled and shoved me._

_**END DREAM**_

I sat up with a gasp. Envy looked over at me in surprise.

"What?" He asked, not looking like he cared much but was bored with nothing funner to do. I rubbed my head.

"I think I just died and was shoved back. At least, it sure feels like it," I said, and explained the dream to him. He listened through the whole thing quietly, not moving, untill the end. Then he sat up fully.

"So, what you're saying is that in order to make it to heaven or whatever I have to stick with you and help save lives?" He asked. I nodded. He snorted. "Well, thanks for dragging me into this." I chucked a pillow at him, which he caught easily. He raised an eyebrow at my fluffy weapon. "What did that accomplish?" He asked me. I grinned wickedly, suddenly hyper.

"This," I said, hitting him over the head with another pillow. "Pillow fight!" I yelled, laughing. At first he didn't get it and stared at me stupidly, but he eventually understood.

"We're going to fight with pillows? What does that help?" He asked as he blocked my swing at his stomach.

" It helps because we can beat eachother silly without getting hurt too bad!" I laughed.

The epic battle continued into the morning. We only stopped because Lust came in. She looked around at the battlefeild of plush pillows ripped and discarded with the feathers coming out. She looked between me and Envy. I was poised to deliver a blow to his back with a little pillow and he was aiming at my head with a cusion from a chair. "Do I want to know?" She asked. We both shook our heads and pulled out of our frozen battle.

**! Dot ¡**

Later, Envy had to go play priest for the gullible people of Liore. Lust was watching me draw from her perch on Gluttony. I wonder how she'd feel if she knew I was drawing her? I'd gotten everything but her hands drawn. It was hard to position them just so that they looked natural. I rubbed out the offending line on her hand again. I sighed irritably and stood, making my way over to her. Bending down, I peered at her hand carefully.

"what are you doing?" She asked, looking at me distastefully. I ignored her and set to work drawing her hand. I signed my name at the bottom right corner and smiled.

"done!" I exclaimed. Lust raised an eyebrow at me.

"what did you draw?" She asked. She didn't bother to wait for an answer and snatched the drawing out of my hand.

"Hey!" I shouted. She ignored me and scrutinized my picture. She looked from me to the drawing and back again.

Finally, she asked, "you drew this?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, Envy drew it and I've been staring at it this whole time. Of course I drew it!" I said. She laughed. I smiled a little. Even though they were my favorite characters in the series, I'd never expected them to be this freindly. I guess that it's hard to see from others' eyes, even in a third, narrative point of veiw. In the manga and both animes, Lust appeared with a kind of cold, cruel beauty. But here, as she laughed softly at my sarcasm, she looked bright and kind. It made me wonder who she would have been if Father hadn't taught her about hate and spite. She got off of Gluttony and made her way over to a balcony overlooking the crowd of people gathered around Envy. How did he feel, down there? Was he relishing in the chaos soon to follow? Or was he thinking about the Gate and how he wasn't supposed to help them destroy Amestris?

"Envy could use some acting lessons," I mused. Even from up here, you could see his disgust at his form. Lust chuckled again.

"You may be right. He's no good to anyone if he can't keep up an act." She said. Then smiled at the turmoil just beginning to break loose. "Human foolishness never ceases to amaze me." She turned to Gluttony. "Don't you think so?"

"Fools, fools!" He mimicked. I crinkled my brow.

"You'd think they'd learn." I said, looking sadly at the massacre in front of my. My stomach tightened and twisted sickeningly when I saw someone behead a small girl. I turned away from the carnage and saw Envy just making his way over.

"They never do." He said, smiling with Cornello's lips. I shuddered.

"I'm sorry but you just look disgusting like that," I said. He looked down at himself and grimaced.

"I'll just change into something cuter then," he said as red lightning engulfed his body. I grinned at him in his preffered form.

"Gah!" We turned around to see a guard staring at us in horror. His gaze flickered to each of us before he began talking again. "You monsters! Where is father Cornello?"

Lust shook her head. "Cat's out of the bag. What are we going to do with him?" I could feel the mans fear rising, and I knew it was time the gate received it's payment. I could barely hear Envy talking and then Gluttony headed towards the man. I saw Gluttony open his mouth and then chomp down on the man's neck.

I screamed in pain as I felt him die. I knew, right then and there, that I was in way over my head.

The gate had received it's payment for my powers.


	6. I think I hurt my head just a little

Sharpie addict: oh. My. GOD. I'm updating, I know, shocking. I lurve that this story has so many reviews! I'm a review whore, I admit it. So, Kallypso, hope you're joining in again so I can have my faithful reviewer (you're like my crack distributer for this story.) also, the colonel has flames thanks to you, TACOBELL! YATTA!

Reiko: OMG YOU'RE WRITING A CHAPTER ABOUT MEH!

Rei: wow, never saw it coming. Then again, it would be just like her to make you all wait after an ending like that only to add a meanwhile to this chapter.

Envy: At least she updated.

::::::::::

DOT!

_**Reiko**_

I glanced sadly at Edward, tears tracking down my face. Shou Tucker, the bastard, had turned little Nina into a chimera. Then scar had come along and finished them both off. Edward's fingers clenched tightly.

"We couldn't even save a little girl… why? What's the purpose of having all of this if we can't even use it to save the people we care about!" He shouted. I glanced up at him, images from the manga flashing before my eyes.

I had s_een _her get killed, I had been able to prevent it. How much of a monster was I, to allow myself to play along and let her get killed, or see her father get killed? My head fell down. I fingered my brand-new military watch and cried as silently as I could manage.

"Are you Edward Elric and Tamara Montgomery?" Someone asked behind us. My eyes grew big. Holy crapsickles on the moon! Scar!

"Ed, Al, run!" I hissed. Ed looked at me funny. If the situation wasn't so dire I would have facepalmed most epically. You never turn your back on the enemy! I shoved him out of the way as Scar came to discombobulate him. I slammed my hands down on his foot. Ice! I needed Ice! Okay, most of the body had water in it, guys more than girls. Think cold, Reiko, think cold!

I laughed once in triumph as his foot froze to the ground. What didn't occur to me until seconds later when it collided with my face was this:

He had another foot. I was sent sprawling. I lay still for a moment in shock. No petty school fight had ever prepared me to fight someone like him. I scrambled back on my butt, trying to stand. Fortunately, his foot was still frozen solid to the ground. I wondered if he'd take the chance of losing his foot over the chance of loosing his prey. I didn't stay to find out, though, as he was already bending down and placing his hand on the ice.

I caught up with Ed, thanking my lucky stars that Rei signed us both up for cross country these past two years, and that I was, by now, exceptionally good at it. Ed barely spared me a glance, but Al looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay, Tamara?" He asked. I nodded.

"I stalled him a little. He should be on our Tails right about now thou-"

_**BOOM**_

Right on cue. Damn. I didn't even stall him that much!

"Step up the speed, boys!" I shouted, hauling butt to somewhere over where Scar wasn't. This led me to a dead end alleyway. I whirled around to find that Edward and Alphonse, for all their genius, had followed me. I would have thought directionally imparedness wouldn't affect me that much in life. Now, it seemed at if my second life was screwed over by it. Thanks, God. I got ready to make something to climb out of the pit of doom, but I found that the ground was made of cement, which I knew absolutely none of the properties of.

"Those who have turned their back to God are to be punished," he said monotonously. I almost shrieked and tried to claw my way up the wall. So much for courage, I guess.

He went after me first, hand locked into place, cracking ominously. I was terrified. So terrified, in fact, that when he came very, _very _close to me, I pointed a mom finger at him and said "No!" Sternly. He paused and blinked in surprise, giving me enough time to weasel my way from between him and the wall and rush towards the exit. Ed and Al hot on my heels.

"Oh my flying monkeys it actually worked!" I shouted. Thank you God for my mother reflex! Ed was looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was, but we were alive.

Until Scar came out of nowhere and almost impounded my head, that is. I ducked, and he hit Al.

"AL!" Ed and I screamed. He looked busted up! I turned to Edward, finding him in a precarious situation. I came up on the side and slammed my fist into the side of Scar's head, disorienting him long enough for Ed to be safe.

I wasn't so lucky. Scar caught me and tossed me back into the alleyway, where I bashed my head against the damn concrete wall. If we made it out of here alive I swore I was going to learn everything about the properties of _anything _I saw regularly. I wanted to be prepared, so this didn't happen again. Oh, please, let there be an again! My head was dizzy and I was seeing spots.

I looked up groggily and saw Edward on the ground. Why was he on the ground? And what was Scar saying? Something felt wrong about scar reaching his hand down…

"Nii-san!" I heard Al call frantically. That snapped me out of it slightly. Ed was missing his automail! I staggered to my feet. Why was he giving up? Ed shouted to stay back, and it hit me that this was where he was going to try and save Al.

So, where was the cavalry? They should be there by now! His hand was so close to his head…

I ran and shoved my body against Scar. This time I caught him off guard, managing to knock him down. Al immediately started berating Ed for giving up. Meanwhile, I had to keep Scar busy long enough to put the fire back into Ed's eyes.

Too bad he was already on his feet, focused on me. I dodged a hand, yelping in surprise. My head wasn't all the way recovered from the bashing, so I wasn't sure if I could keep up the ducking and weaving.

"Look, you don't know me, I don't know you. Your vendetta against state alchemists has nothing to do with me. I haven't even done anything for the state yet. In fact, I only joined because the watch is shiny, okay? Ed isn't much better. Can you just leave a shattered, broken down fifteen-year-old and his little brother be for now?" I rambled. He took a step closer. Damn, no one ever listens to the rambling chick.

Oh yeah, wasn't there supposed to be a rescue party, like, eight minutes ago? It would be rather nice now.

.

.

.

Bullet! Oh my flying monkeys! Riza! My love has come to save me! Not really, but, you know, I really and truly loved lieutenant Hawkeye in that moment. And the Colonel! And Mr. Clean! Whoops, I mean Major Armstrong! Wow that was a lot of exclamation points.

How did I go from being so depressed to being so hyper? Adrenaline may have had something to do with it….

Oh, hey, Mr. Cl- Armstrong- was fighting Scar. He ducked and weaved pretty well for a big man… I think I may need medical treatment for my head. I keep skipping through thoughts….

That was the last thing I thought before I collapsed unconscious.

_**Sharpie addict: whew! Five pages! Ehe….he….*hides* I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! Only 1308 words. **_


	7. meeting Father

_**Sharpie addict: Yay updates! Please don't kill me for the five page update last time! I swear I'll write more…... I think… **_

_**EclipsedRose13: very good questions. Well, first off, everyone's dead because that's the only friggin' way to be at the gate and not loose a limb, eye, or intestines. Second, ever heard that the simple act of observation screws with it's natural occurrence? The other Envy's consciousness melded with this Envy's, which is why Envy has a body. So, no, he didn't disappear. And it's not that they had to go back that far so Envy would be there, they were just picking a good spot to drop in on. Also, Envy's a little bugger and wasn't where he was supposed to be in the first place. Also, I know where you live, so don't diss my characters, okay? LOVE YA SIS! Also, the sixth person in the dream scene was supposed to be Kate from NCIS FYI SIS.**_

_**Rei: okay, so it's my turn again! Wonder how everyone will react to my pitiful fainting spell? Also, Sharpie addict is trying to work on some plotlines, so this may or may not be a momentous chapter… **_

_**Envy: Didn't someone ask for longer ones of these?**_

_**Sharpie addict: Yes, and she would be CRAZY. Nobody reads these things except her. They all decide to skip to the story… 'cause they don't care. Well, this one is longer, at least…**_

_**Reiko: Yeah… Oh! Miss Riza's back!**_

_**Riza: Sharpie addict owns nothing, no matter how much she wishes for it.**_

_**Dot!**_

_**Rei **_

When I woke, I found that I was being moved. My first thought was as to what happened. The next one actually made me open my eyes. Who the hell was carrying me?

I opened my eyes and squinted at the sun that glared down at me in the midst of an unbroken blue sky. So we were still in the desert. I turned my head slightly to the side, and was met with a black tank top, which would explain the intense heat radiating off of it.

"_Oi! _Lust! She's awake!" I was promptly dropped on my ass. I blinked the spots out of my eyes from the sun and found Envy and Lust looking intently at me.

"It's rude to stare, you know," I huffed, crossing my arms. Envy chuckled and sat down opposite me. Lust looked disdainfully at the sandy ground and remained standing, eyes focused on me.

"Now, you're going to tell us what happened," Lust said, her lips turning down in a frown. I scratched my head nervously. I really didn't want to tell her the truth, but lying outright wasn't an option, either. So I settled for a half-truth.

"I don't know." Yes, my half-truth. Lie. Whatever, it works. She raised an eyebrow but turned to move on.

"See that it doesn't happen again." Whew. Lovely, unassuming Lust. "This will be mentioned to Father." Shit. That bitch. I sighed and stood up. Irritation was rocking off her in waves, I could taste it. Envy was amused and irritated at the same time. I was beginning to see the good in my exchange. I could tell what they were feeling, and so long as I learned to shut it out, I wouldn't have to deal with questions from anyone for now.

I slowed my pace for Envy, who had only just stood up when Lust was almost well out of sight. He caught up and gave me a look, gesturing for me to slow down even more. He waited a bit more, and then started the real interrogation.

"What happened? I know you know," He hissed lowly. I lowered my voice to match his.

"I'm technically still human, Envy. That means I have to follow the laws of equivalent exchange. When Truth met up with me in my dream, he told me I had to have something given for my powers. So I got to pick my poison," I said. His eyes narrowed.

"And what exactly, is your poison?" He asked. I glanced sideways at him. Was it really that hard to see that I could feel _everything_ around me? That right now I could tell that something was eating something alive? That it was hard to endure that pain? Surely I must've been at least grimacing. I opened my mouth to reply, but I cut short when Lust came back, looking completely pissed.

"Were you two planning to leave anytime before sundown so we're not sleeping in the open? Bugs crawling over you is more preferable to bandits raping you," she replied testily. Envy rolled his eyes.

"Would it really be rape for you, Lust?" He asked. Her lips twitched upwards before settling down in a frown again. I sped up the pace to stay with Lust, partially because I didn't feel like dealing with bandits, and partially because I really didn't want to tell anyone about what was really going on.

We walked. And walked. And walked. For hours. Lust was still walking across the sand, in her high heels, I might add. Envy and I, on the other hand, were having a bit of difficulty with it, considering we were both practically or entirely barefoot on hot sand. Envy made quite the scene for a while, hopping swiftly across the sand, screaming "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT! OWWWWW FUCK IT'S HOOOOOT!" for an hour until Lust finally yelled at him to stop. He didn't stop jumping, though. My feet felt like they were going to spontaneously combust at any moment by the time we reached a cave to spend the hottest part of the day in.

Yes, fucktards, we were traveling by night and early morning. Did you think we were stupid? Yes? Well, maybe gluttony… wait, where was he, anyway? I turned to Lust, only to find her perched on him.

"When did he get here?" I asked, pointing at Gluttony. Lust looked down idly and shrugged. Envy leaned next to my ear and whispered, "You shouldn't ask too many questions. We kind of just leave him alone and hope he follows Lust." I nodded, not sure wether to be scared or not.

I'm not quite sure when I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew Envy was shaking me awake roughly. I sat up sleepily and looked around. "Where are we going?" I asked sleepily. Envy rolled his eyes and hoisted me up to my feet.

"To see Father. Are you always this slow in the mornings?" He asked, grinning. I nodded absently.

"My head isn't awake yet," I mumbled, staggering after him. This elicited another laugh and a low giggle from Lust. What was so funny about it? I shook my almost empty head and followed obediently. The sand wasn't as hot, considering it was night, and we were soon out of the desert. By the time morning came around, we were in a lush forest. I was even more amazed that Lust could walk in those heels over roots and rocks and greenery.

We were soon out of the forest, too. We came upon a cliff, and I was able to see the vast expanse of central. My mouth dropped open. It was _huge!_ Way bigger than Chicago, or even New York. It was like a whole state covered in concrete. What was that stuff even made out of, anyway?

Amusement was rolling off of Envy and Lust.

"Never seen a big city?" Lust asked, smiling. I blinked and closed my mouth.

"Actually, I have. Just never seen one that covered so much area. It's almost as big as a small country!" I said, turning to them. I was starting to get the impression that they enjoyed this part of the escort extremely. Lust laughed and gestured to a barely-visible path.

"Well, we're going to be taking a little detour route to see Father. Some people wouldn't take kindly to seeing us as we are." She shot a look at Envy, who returned it by showing her his hand sign for "Cactus" (1) I laughed quietly and trailed after them on the path. It led down the cliff, then through a human-sized rabbit hole and through a hallway/ sewer/ walkway thing that creeped me out just because I knew that chimeras were lurking just out of sight.

Finally we made our way to the big room where Father sat in all his monstrous glory. He was extremely intimidating in person; I could feel the god complex from the moment the door was opened. His eyes fell on me the moment I glanced up at him, his eyes boring into me as if I was so insignificant and shallow that only a glance had my entire being analyzed, understood, and pushed aside. I met his gaze as best I could, keeping my eyes locked firmly with his and refusing to look away for anything.

I watched his eyes go from cold and calculating to a steely sense of want. Ahh, so I was something of interest now. Envy grabbed my arm, shaking me out of my little epic battle and pulling me towards my enemy. Father smiled coolly at me, filling me with the icy feeling of absence. It took me a moment to realize that he must be feeling something he already gave up. One of the seven deadly sins, but which? It gave me a sick feeling. Like when you haven't eaten anything for a day and a half and you burp, tasting the taste of acid rubbing against the walls of your stomach. I had a sudden urge to throw up. At least Lust and Envy and even Gluttony had had some natural emotions.

Lust gave a brief introduction as well as an update of my fainting spell. Father looked over and smiled at me. I felt _very _sick right now. It was obviously supposed to be a warm, fatherly sort of smile; to me it felt like the look a rapist gives a little kid when offering up candy. It was twisted and abhorrent. "You look a little green now, young one," He said, reaching down. I flinched away from is touch, the feeling intensifying.

He raised and eyebrow but didn't push, withdrawing his hand and leaning back once more.

"Where did you come from?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Where the wind starts it's howls and the sea it's waves, from the beginning and the end, I guess," I stalled. Father was sure to know I was bluffing at the "little town just east of Xing" comment I had made to Lust earlier. He emitted a wave of displeasure, but continued on as though unaffected.

"You have a sister who is human, how?"

I glared up at him. "With all due respect, I wasn't aware that I wasn't human myself until a few weeks ago, Sir," I said. He smiled his fake, stomach-acid smile again.

"You may call me Father, if you wish. It is obvious that your creator has abandoned you and left you to an unassuming, boring life. Stay with me, and you will be great." Dishonesty pooled out from him, but I ignored it. I focused all my energy into looking interested in his proposal.

"Are you offering to adopt me, Sir?" I asked calmly. His smile grew bigger, and that absent feeling creeped in as well.

"Something like that," he said. I nodded and smiled with tremendous effort at him.

"That would be okay then… Father."

_**Obstructive Third person (Father)**_

Father watched as the girl left. She had been sickened by the very though of him, it seemed. He gestured for Lust to come closer. She came up and smiled at him warmly.

"What do you need, Father?" She asked. He smiled.

"You and Envy keep an eye on her, train her in our ways. She has potential." Lust's smile faltered a little. _Good, _he thought, _the longer they are kept deprived of what they truly want, the longer I have to devour their lives, adding to my godlike power._

She bowed and left, leaving him presumably alone in the room. That is, until a boy came out from the shadows. He smiled blankly at him.

"Pride," Father said. Pride inclined his head to the side to show he was listening. "I want you to find out what the new homunculus wants. She is repelled by me, and yet she still accepted my invitation. I want her… de humanized." Pride bowed and disappeared into the shadows once more.

"Yes, Father."

(1)She shot a look at Envy, who returned it by showing her his hand sign for "Cactus" – The sign for cactus is the middle finger, in case you were ignorant of such things.

_**Sharpie addict: So, waddaya think? Something fishy is going on with Father and Pride!**_

_**Pride: I thought you liked me.**_

_**Sharpie addict: I do. But who else would Father trust to get close to Rei and uncover her hidden motives?**_

_**Rei: What does he mean by "De-humanize?"**_

_**Sharpie addict: keep reading and you'll find out!**_

_**JA NE!**_


	8. no bed, hurt head, and train rides

_**Sharpie addict: Well, hello there! I've decided to continue following Rei's side of things, because Reiko's following the cannon, and that's just plain boring -.-'well, now we have a cliffhanger and a DUN DUN DUN! Chapter continuation… Also, thank you to **_**Demon of My Heart and Mind **_**for joining us on my crazy train! I actually did get what you were trying to say, and thanks! I hate when authors just write the story with their characters in it, because the story would be completely different if you added another character, let alone two.**_

_**But, I will be following Reiko's side for a bit, too.**_

_**Rei: OMFM another chapter! We feel sooo loved!**_

_**Envy: Isn't this the most you've ever written for a story?**_

_**Riza: Yes. Yes it is. Sharpie addict owns nothing that belongs to anyone else. Thank you.**_

_**Dot!**_

_**Story!**_

_**REI**_

I glanced around my new room. "Uhhh…. Do I at least get a bed?" I asked, turning to Envy. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course you get a bed, dumbass. We just need to take the time to find one. Despite what you may think, we're on a budget. I'm just showing you to where you'll be sleeping when we do." He made his way out of the doorway and then turned back to me. "Until then, you'll share a bed with either me or Lust." He grinned. "As I was here first and therefore have a bigger bed, I'd suggest bunking with me. Also, you might want to know that Lust swings both ways." I shook my head.

"I guess I'll bunk with you, then," I said, shrugging. He led me down the hallway a little further, explaining as we walked.

"This is Lust and Gluttony's room. If you hear any weird noises don't open the door." He shuddered and moved on. "This is Sloth and Pride's room. They're not usually here, but their room is strictly off-limits. Same goes for Wrath's across the hall," he continued. He came to a leisurely halt in front of a room that had "Off limits" written in what looked like blood. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, and he shrugged indifferently. He kicked the door in and waltzed in.

I shadowed after and glanced around the room. It looked like it had once belonged to two very different people. One half of the room was completely deserted and devoid of all furniture. The walls were a deep crimson with random stains from various bodily fluids. The other half was much neater, if a bit more cluttered. The forest green walls were devoid of any of the abhorrent stains the other half had, and the black carpet looked well-kept. The king-sized bed had a black comforter and green pillows that were set quite nicely.

I turned to Envy. "You know, I think you have a favorite color, and that that color may be, just guessing, green." Envy scowled.

"Actually, my favorite color is black," he said, exasperated. I rolled my eyes.

"Black is a shade, Envy."

"Crap."

I sniggered as he fell back onto his bed. "So, what now?" I asked. He looked up comically.

"What now? Well, it is kinda night time…" He said, looking at a watch. I crinkled my brow.

"Where the hell did you get that? It looked like it just apparated on you or something. And how did it get so dark so quickly? Wasn't it morning when we left?" I asked. He shrugged.

"All I know is that my all-knowing watch told me it's night time." He showed it to me. I squinted at it for a little bit, before looking back at him.

"You do realize that it's stopped working, right?" I asked. He shrugged.

We heard a knock at the door. Envy scowled and called, "who is it?"

"Lust. Father wants me to escort Breeze through my next assignment," Came the answer. I sighed and sat up, looking at the door. Envy shoved me off the bed and sprawled out across it.

"Well, it's something to do. I'll just take a nap while you go do that," he said with a lazy smirk. I glowered.

"You are truly despicable. You do know that, right?" Lust and him laughed as I walked out of his room.

_**Dot!**_

_**Reiko**_

The first thing I saw when I woke up made me freak the hell out. My ceiling wasn't white; nor did my bedroom smell like cleaner and death. I sat up and glanced around quickly before all the previous events caught up with me. Rei and I got shot, we met up with Envy and Truth, and we were sent here. Then Ed and Al ran into Scar, who was also after me because I was now a state alchemist. Wait, what? State Alchemist? I bit my lip and thought back…

"_Miss Montgomery, you are now a State Alchemist," Roy looked over at me slyly. "You're lucky King Bradley allowed this so you could stay with Edward and Alphonse." I nodded my head. I knew that. I also knew that Rei was in a deep dish of shit when this was reported. At least I was with the Elrics now…_

I was in the Hospital now, but Ed and Al should have left! I glanced at the three occupied chairs and sighed in relief as I saw them occupied by a very short fifteen year old and his brother. I was screwing over this storyline big time. I checked my arms for an I.V. and, finding none, slowly got out of the hospital bed.

I shook Ed's arm slightly to wake him. He didn't even budge. I shook a little harder, and still no response. I sighed and looked around for any milk. If I tried to make him drink it he'd definantly wake up. Successful in finding some on the tray next to my bed, I shoved the milk under his nose.

Ed inhaled and shot up, coughing and sputtering. I laughed as he went into a half-asleep rampage to Winry about forcing him to drink milk in his sleep. He turned around and gazed at me in my sickly hospital glory and face planted.

"You're not Winry…" He mumbled. I laughed again and shook my head.

"No, no I'm not. What're you two doing here? You need to see your mechanic about that arm you busted. I don't think you can do alchemy without two arms, can you?" He shook his head.

"We were just trying to be nice and make sure your head was okay…" Al piped up. I facepalmed. Why hadn't I just asked Al? He was already awake to begin with.

"My head? Oh, the kicking and the tossing and the ow… riiiiiight…" I lightly touched the back of my head and winced as my fingers brushed over the tender spot. The guy just had to make me hit the wall on the exact spot he'd kicked it in minutes before.

"It just stings a little now. What did the doctors have to say?" I asked. If I had a concussion I was down for the count. Al swiveled his head to look at me.

"They said you just hit your head pretty hard is all, and that you didn't have a concussion…" Ed grunted.

"Waste of our time worrying, I guess. You didn't even want us here. We should have just left." He huffed. I shook my head, causing a headache.

"No! I'm just worrying about you two is all. All I've got is a bruised head, and you guys are over here with a missing automail limb and disintegrated armor worrying about me. It seems a little silly. I kind of wanted to see who did your automail, though, so it's good you procrastinated…" Ed smiled and Al's demeanor lit up.

Suddenly the door burst open and… Edward Cullen walked in. Or, at least his sparkles did, preceding Mr. clean himself, Armstrong. He went on to say that he was taking the Elrics to their hometown as a guard. I raised my hand.

"Can I come, too? Some country air is just what I need after this big city stuff." Armstrong started comically crying all over the bed sheets and screaming about how wonderful it would be. He then picked me up and hauled me and Al out of the room, Ed following in a daze.

_**Dot!**_

I have no clue how, but we all had tickets to the train. I suspect Mustang had something to do with that. I looked up at Armstrong warily. He had been trying to get a bone crushing hug in since we left the hospital (Much to my nurse's dismay; apparently I wasn't supposed to be up and about just yet. Hope I don't get into any more fights anytime soon) and the Elrics were as per the same, except for when Ed heard that Al was riding with the luggage. He blew up, like he often does.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK MY BROTHER IS!"

_**Dot!**_

_**Rei**_

I snuck a peek over the train towards the outburst. Geesh, that boy had some lungs for someone so short. Lust shook her head and chuckled next to me. "Stop looking or he'll se you," Lust whispered from behind her newspaper. I slouched back into the chair beside her.

"It's not my fault I'm so tall, you know," I mumbled. She laughed softly and gestured to a particular article.

"Looks like you drank your milk when you were younger. It says here that kids who drink milk tend to be at least a foot taller than those who don't." I sniggered into my hand and then went to look up, but Lust's hand was on my head.

"Fullmetal's coming over here, pretend to be crying," She hissed lowly. I immediately started sobbing. I could hear the heavy footfall come to a stop, and I prayed it wasn't us.

"Why is she crying?" Well, shit. What to do now? An idea sprang into my head, and I started sobbing harder.

"He reminds me… of… my dear love T-Thomas!" I wailed. Lust shot me a surprised look, but quickly recovered and played along. I watched from between my fingers as she shot Ed a glare and explained to him that my boyfriend had just broken up with me, and that I did not take kindly to men at the moment. Ed gave her a skeptical glance, but when his eyes fell on me he made a hasty exit. No man likes to be around a wailing girl.

I let my cries die down slowly into little, muffled hiccups, and everyone turned back to their own buisness. I sighed and rested my now tear-stained face by leaning back and letting my head hit the back of the seat with a muffled thud. I glanced at Lust, who was staring at me with an expecting gaze. I shrugged. "What?"

"That was quick thinking. How long have you lived?" I turned my head to her, still rested against the seat.

"I'm fourteen in a month," I said. I saw her eyes narrow and I almost gulped. Was that a wrong answer?

"Interesting…" She said. We didn't speak for the whole trip up, except when we made a stop and Armstrong called out to a bystander. The man fled fearfully.

Lust's head swiveled and her eyes widened. Ed was getting up and off the train, and I quickly put my head in my hands and sniffled softly. I peeked through my eyes just long enough to see Reiko. She could only spare me a glance, but I felt her longing for us to be together again. We'd never, ever been apart for more than a day, and it had already been several. The big sister part of my new philosopher's stone ached endlessly at knowing that we had to be away for so much longer still.

But then she passed, along with her emotions, and I was left feeling very, very alone. Lust seemed to not have noticed my new depression, and stood and followed off the train, dragging me with her.

"Dr. Marcoh, huh? I was wondering where he'd disappeared to." She smiled creepily.

_**Sharpie addict: okay, Rose, did you get your fix? I actually made my goal of eight pages! Also, I find myself eternally grateful to the following for getting me to almost twenty reviews:**_

_**Kallypso**_

_**Tacobell**_

_**Featherfun **_

_**And**_

_**ECLIPSEDROSE13**_

_**Thank you so much! Also, thank you to all who favorited this story, though I can't look up your names to make sure they're correct and I have a bad memory. If you want a shout out (Or a fanta) then review please!**_

_**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!111111ONE **_


	9. Dr Marcoh

_**Sharpie addict: well, look! Twenty-one Reviews! Plus, I have another Reviewer! YATTTAAAAAAAA! Thanks, sis, for reviewing twice so I could have MY fix. But, This should be a short Authors note…**_

_**Reiko**_

"Have you seen this man?" Armstrong asked, showing a remarkable likeness of Dr. Marcoh to a random stranger. I peeked at the likeness. Hmm, pretty good, for a twilight vampire…

"Oh, that's Dr. Maulo!" One of the guys exclaimed, giving me a weird look for randomly popping up in the small space between him and the image to get a look in for myself. Well, screw you Mr. I-know-who-that-is. Bad name, but….

"Maulo?" Armstrong asked curiously. An old woman smiled sweetly at us.

"Yes, as you can see, we are all very poor. None of us can afford a doctor, and we suffered greatly until Dr. Maulo came along. He really is a saint, to help us for free!" She said. I smiled. Yeah, too bad he was using little kid's souls to do it…

"Well, can you please tell us where he lives? We'd love to meet such a wonderful person…" I said coyly. Her face lit up and she passed the heavy basket carelessly to her husband.

"I would love to! He shouldn't be too busy right now…" She said sweetly. I bit my lip. Yeah, he wasn't busy now, but what about when Lust caught up with him? Was Rei with her, or were Envy and her doing whatever it is he was doing at this point and time? If Rei was with her, would she try to save the doctor? I sighed. So many questions and not enough time to think of answers.

She led us up to a rather shabby house overlooking the pitiful village. I had to hand it to Marcoh; he knew where to find the needy. Ed knocked on the door, and it was pushed open to reveal Dr. "Maulo" holding a gun. He fired at Ed, and the shot missed. Only, it kind of hit me in the arm.

"AUUUGH!" I screamed as I felt it dig into my hand. That was the one I write with, too! He better mother fucking heal this, NOW! I grabbed him with my uninjured hand and kicked the gun out of the way.

"You bastard! Look what you did! What the hell is wrong with you, shooting at kids! I write and draw with this hand! You better fix it, you mother fucking piece of shit douche bag! You should be ashamed! Screw you! You have no buisness shooting a fucking gun if you can't mother fucking aim properly, bitch!" I barked out, holding up my injured hand. Blood was pouring out and soaking my shirt sleeve. He opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up! You want to be big and so fucking tough; I'll kick your fucking ass all the way to my home country, you fuck up! Fix it! THE FUCK NOW!" He scrambled inside, murmuring apologies. I seethed and glanced back sharply at the stunned company I had behind me.

"What the Fuck is your problem, huh?" I snapped. Ed blinked a couple of times and shook his head.

"I've never heard you cuss. I didn't think you could even call someone that." He said. I snorted.

"I'm not an angel, Edward. I just got shot in the hand, and he'd better fix it and give you what you need to know, or I'll make sure he wished he did." I said, turning back and strolling inside.

Dr. Marcoh was pulling out the Philosopher's stone hen Ed and co. came in. Ed gasped, causing Marcoh to look up sharply. His eyes narrowed, but he got to work healing me. I watched, transfixed, as the red lightning snaked up my arm in flashes. My hand healed and the bullet popped out and hit the ground with a 'plop.' I flexed my hand and looked at him.

"So this is the real thing, isn't it?" I asked calmly. His eyes widened, and he staggered back quickly, falling on his butt. He pointed a fearful, accusing finger at me.

"Y-You're with 'Them', aren't you?" He shouted. I shook my head.

"No, just a pawn, like you. These two boys need some questions answered about your research, Dr. Marcoh," I said calmly. The haunted look in his eyes made me wonder just what he had witnessed in his research.

He shook his head. "No. I see the armor, and the sound of your footfalls is uneven. You have automail, right?" He asked. Ed nodded. He shook his head. "You fools! No matter what payment you have, no one can be brought back from the dead by a mere mortal! Stop this foolish endeavor!"

Ed sighed. "We know. All we want now is our bodies back. We need a philosopher's stone for that. I have half a mind to take that one from you, but I know that it's the only thing keeping these people healthy. Just tell us how to make one, and we'll leave you be." Marcoh shook his head and stood up.

"This is the devil's research! I won't let you see it! You'll go through hell!" Ed stood sharply to all his short height and glared daggers at Marcoh.

"I've already been there! Fine, have it your way! I'll find out soon enough without you!" He stormed out; Armstrong and Al following close behind. I sighed and glanced at the doctor.

"I'm sorry. I know what you're trying to hide, but it won't do any good. If anyone could stop the one in charge of the horror in your eyes, it would be him. Him and his brother." Marcoh glared at me.

"Then you tell them!" he yelled. I clenched my fist at my side.

"I can't. Just leave them a clue, please. You'll need their sympathy to take down Father once and for all. You might not make it, but can you at least try to atone?" I turned and left him, wide eyed, sitting on the ground once more.

"Very well, I'll give them a hint." He mumbled. I smiled and kept walking.

_**DOT!**_

_**REI**_

Lust sat in the musty hotel room, reading a magazine. I sighed and lay back again, contemplating the ceiling. Look! A bunny! … getting eaten by a dog. Well, that was fun. I sat back up and looked around the small room for about the billionth time. Yup, still nothing to do. I should have brought a pencil and some paper.

Lust looked up from her article to give me a cool gaze. "If you're bored, take the train back to central." I snorted.

"Sorry, too lazy. Meh, I might as well take a nap. Just you watch, the moment I get comfy is the moment we have to tail them again." I turned so my face was buried in the pillow in a vain attempt to block out her amusement, as well as all the hunger, pain, and tiredness that saturated the room. Who knew a crappy hotel was so covered in such filthy emotions? The taste it was putting in the back of my mouth made me want to retch.

I heard Lust stand up, her heels clacking on the wood floor as she made her way over to me. "Time to go now. Envy's just finished burning down the building you mentioned. It'd better have been in there." I smirked.

"My twin telepathy is telling me so, and it's never been wrong before." She sighed and we walked out of the dingy hotel into the crowded, poor streets. How did they afford to build a hotel, anyway? It was probably a hospital once, until Dr. Marcoh moved in.

We walked swiftly and made it to the train station in record time. How the hell does she walk in those heels? We watched the Train leave and heard Ed yell something about a library. I smirked at Lust again. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on. We've still got a doctor to visit."

_**Sharpie addict: sorry it's so short, Rose! And everyone else! (mainly Rose, though, as she knows where I sleep) I tried to make it longer, but I'm just too tired. I think I may be getting sick…**_


End file.
